Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solder pre-form. More specifically, the invention relates to a solder pre-form with improved flux application and distribution characteristics for soldering a coaxial connector to the outer conductor of a coaxial cable.
Description of Related Art
Coaxial cables and coaxial connectors are used, for example, in communication systems requiring a high level of precision and reliability. To create a reliable and cost efficient electro-mechanical interconnection between the coaxial cable and the coaxial connector, it is often desirable to interconnect the cable and connector via soldering.
Solder pre-forms may be utilized to improve interconnection quality when soldering coaxial connectors to coaxial cables. The use of a solder pre-form standardizes the location and amount of solder applied. Representative of this technology is commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,710 issued Sep. 8, 1998 to Bufanda et al (Bufanda). Bufanda discloses a solder pre-form with a planar connector side (outer surface) and a cable side (inner surface) dimensioned to key with corrugations of an annular corrugated outer conductor. Other solder pre-forms, for example for soldering a coaxial connector with a smooth sidewall outer conductor coaxial cable, have been provided as a plurality of annular rings and/or a cylindrical tube.
Aluminum material exposed to air quickly oxidizes, forming an aluminum oxide coating that interferes with solder bonding. Special aluminum material specific soldering flux with a heat activated high acid content may be used to prepare aluminum material surfaces for soldering. However, such flux may be difficult to apply evenly within the interconnection area.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a solder pre-form and method of use that overcomes deficiencies in such prior art.